Ultra Zero Fight
is an Ultra mini-series that debuted on Youtube on 2012, August 1st. Ultraman Zero's ability to mode change into two forms first appeared in this series. One week after the broadcast on Youtube, Bandai Channel Episodes Free delivery limited the episode time. The title and contents are a tribute to an older ultra mini-series "Ultra Fight", but here there is a consistent story. Broadcasting of Part 1 "The New Power" (8 episodes in total) were between August and September 2012 (the first episode aired in between Ultraman Retsuden episodes 57-64). The broadcast of Part 2 "Brilliance of Zero" began during December 2012. Plot As revealed, The New forms of Ultraman Zero will debut in the future episodes of Ultraman Retsuden entitled "Ultra Zero Fight" part 1. The battle featuring Zero and some monsters are revealed to be three minutes long! The Ultraman biography show, Ultraman Retsuden will be having a Zero Festival, airing the Ultra Galaxy Legends movie and the Killer the Beast Star DVD specials. The Official Ultra Blog had revealed that the new footage will be three minutes long, with special effects led by Shinji Tomita (Garo, Ultraman Zero vs Darklops Zero). The Luna Miracle Zero has the super agility and strong heart of love from Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type and Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode, while the Strong Corona Zero has the full combat strength of Ultraman Dyna Strong Type and Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode. Shining Ultraman Zero, Zero's new form will debut in "Ultra Zero Fight" part 2. The Gaiden features the Ultimate Force Zero battling the Darkness Five, which included: Deathrem, Glozam, Alien Hipporito, Armored Mefilas, and Alien Temperor. Characters Part 1: A New Power Ultras Allies Villains & Monsters *Alien Bat *Four Fighters **Bemlar **Telesdon **Gudon **Sadola *Hell Beast **Red King ***EX Red King **Galberos ***Ultraman Zero Ghost ****Strong Corona Zero ****Luna Miracle Zero **Bemstar **Gan-Q *Pigmon Part 2: Awakening of Zero Ultras Allies Villains & Monsters *Alien Mephilas *Alien Hipporito *Alien Temperor *Deathrem *Glozam **Kaiser Darkness **Zero Darkness Other monster appeared *King Silvergon *Fanton people *Armored Darkness *Tyrant *Pigmon Terminology Monster Graveyard Where the souls of the dead monsters drift in eternal sleep. Where the battle of Alien Bat Gurashie and Zero took place. The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Four monsters that were resin from their graves by Alien Bat Gurashie to fight Zero. Darkness Five Five aliens bent on annihilating Ultraman Zero. Members are homologs of aliens that plagued the ultra warrior in the past, only that all of the color of their eyes has become red. Planet Fanton It is one of the planets that exist in space, the home of the Fanton people. Mighty Base The base of Ultimate Force Zero in another dimension. It was based off of popular land marks from the Land of Light. Cast Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : Songs ;Ending theme *"Yastura ga Ultimate Force Zero" by Voyager